OS - Le complot
by Lilou004
Summary: Petit OS Jack/Sam... Je vous laisse découvrir...


**Le complot**

En ce mois de juin, une chaleur caniculaire s'était abattue sur le Colorado. Les membres du SGC étaient ravis de travailler sous une montagne jusqu'à ce qu'une panne vienne paralyser le système de climatisation de la base. Les puits d'aération prévus en cas d'incident de ce genre ne servaient à rien du fait de la chaleur extérieure et la température de la base avoisinait les 32°C…

- Mon Général, vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

- Je suis désolé O'Neill mais malheureusement je ne peux rien faire de plus. Les techniciens travaillent sur le problème.

- Et évidemment vous avez laissé partir l'ensemble du SGC à part ce bon Walter, la doc et SG-1… Je peux savoir pourquoi ce choix ?

- Jack vous savez très bien que, si la base doit être attaquée dans ces circonstances, je préfère avoir mes meilleurs hommes auprès de moi !

- Dans ces cas-là mon Général, serait-il possible d'avoir une piscine ?

- Une piscine ?

- Humm… Carter en bikini… marmonna Jack rêveur…

- La chaleur vous monte à la tête O'Neill ! Vous pouvez disposer.

Après un bref salut, Jack quitta le bureau de son supérieur dans le but de trouver un coin un peu plus frais que les autres. De son côté, Hammond convoqua Walter et Teal'c immédiatement.

- Général Hammond, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette convocation ? Un problème ?

- En quelque sorte Teal'c, asseyez-vous. Je vous ai gardé ici avec O'Neill, Carter, Daniel et la doc pour une seule raison. Suite à des pourparlers entre le Président, les Asgards, les Tok'ra et les Anciens, un compromis a été trouvé et signé. Dans l'accord, il est écrit noir sur blanc que nos quatre amis ont reçu une dérogation spéciale par rapport à la loi de non fraternisation. Chacun d'entre eux a été prévenu indépendamment il y a maintenant plus de trois mois et cela n'a rien changé… J'ai donc décidé de profiter de la panne actuelle pour prendre les choses en main. Mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

- Que devons-nous faire Monsieur ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Mais il va falloir improviser.

- Pour les docteurs Jackson et Fraiser, je pense que ça va être facile Général Hammond. Quand j'ai quitté le docteur Jackson, il rejoignait le docteur Fraiser dans la réserve de l'infirmerie pour l'aider à faire l'inventaire. Il suffirait d'aller fermer la porte…

- Alors foncez Teal'c !

Teal'c partit au pas de course en direction de l'infirmerie et, sans un bruit, s'approcha de la réserve. Daniel et Janet étaient plongés dans leur tâche et ne se rendirent compte de rien quand Teal'c referma et verrouilla la porte. Ce dernier repartit en direction de la salle de briefing, la clé de la réserve glissée dans la poche de son pantalon. Une fois les deux autres mis au courant, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Une heure plus tard, Walter entra en courant dans la salle de contrôle malgré la chaleur.

- Mon Général ?

- Oui Walter ?

- Où est Teal'c ?

- Je suis ici.

- Parfait ! Je viens de voir le Colonel O'Neill trainer autour des vestiaires mais il hésitait à y pénétrer ne sachant pas qui était à l'intérieur !

- Alors filez lui dire qu'il s'agit de Teal'c et restez dans les parages pour les enfermer à l'intérieur.

Ni une ni deux, Walter repartit en direction des vestiaires.

- Colonel !

- Ne courrez pas Walter ! Ça ne sert qu'à avoir plus chaud !

- Je voulais juste vous dire que vous pouvez y aller Monsieur, il s'agit de Teal'c.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, oui ! Les docteurs Jackson et Fraiser sont à l'infirmerie et le Major Carter fait son rapport sur l'artéfact rapporté par SG-3 de P3X-475 au Général Hammond.

- Bon bah d'accord, _dit Jack en tournant la poignée du vestiaire_.

Inconscient de ce qui l'attendait, Jack pénétra dans le vestiaire en cherchant les clés de son casier dans ses poches. Il redressa la tête pour saluer Teal'c et se figea découvrant le corps nu de Sam de dos, de l'eau ruisselant le long de ses courbes parfaite. Les yeux écarquillés, complètement subjugué par le spectacle dont il était témoin, Jack ne se rendit pas compte que Walter avait attrapé la poignée de la porte et l'avait refermée, n'oubliant pas de donner 2 tours de clés avant de partir avec pour rejoindre ses deux acolytes. C'est ce moment que choisit Sam pour se retourner doucement.

- Vous aussi vous venez vous rafraîchir Ja…

Sam se figea et Jack ferma brutalement les yeux.

- Je… J'ai rien vu Carter ! Je vous promets ! _s'empressa de dire Jack paniqué_. Walter vous êtes un homme mort ! Je m'en vais Carter ! Désolé !

Jack chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte.

- Il… Il m'a dit que c'était bon… Que… Que vous faisiez un rapport à George… Enfin Hammond… Vous m'avez compris quoi ! Je croyais que… Que c'était Teal'c !

Jack trouva enfin la poignée et commença à la tourner frénétiquement.

- N'allez pas croire que… Que je n'ai pas apprécié la… La vue…

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez rien vu mon Colonel, _dit Sam en recouvrant sa voix_.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à cette porte !

Jack s'énervait contre la porte close mais celle-ci refusait de s'ouvrir.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! La porte est coincée !

- Quoi ?

- Je vous jure Carter ! La porte est bloquée !

Sam s'approcha du banc, récupéra sa serviette et s'en drapa. Elle s'avança vers la porte et poussa Jack sans ménagement.

- Laissez-moi faire !

Sam s'énerva à son tour sur la porte avant de finalement rendre les armes. Mais une intuition la fit se pencher pour observer la porte de plus prêt.

- Elle n'est pas bloquée ! Elle a été fermée à clé !

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Vérifiez par vous-même si vous ne me croyez pas !

- Cette fois, c'est officiel, Walter est un homme mort !

- Vous pensez que Walter…

- Oh, surement pas seul mais poussé par un certain archéologue…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On n'a plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un ait la bonté de venir nous délivrer…

Jack se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol le dos le long de la porte close et s'assit par terre. Sam l'y rejoignit comme elle put, sa serviette toujours autour d'elle. Le silence s'installa entre les deux compagnons d'infortune. Au bout d'un moment, la chaleur reprenant le dessus, Jack recommença à se ventiler à l'aide de sa main.

- Vous savez mon Colonel, l'eau coule toujours alors si vous voulez vous rafraîchir, n'hésitez pas. Je vous promets que je ne regarderai pas…

- Vous savez, après ce que j'ai aperçu de votre corps…

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez rien vu…

- J'ai mis quelques secondes avant de réussir à fermer les yeux, _avoua Jack penaud_.

- C'était si horrible que ça ? _demanda Sam se méprenant sur sa réaction_.

- Vous vous moquez de moi Carter ? C'est ça ?

- …

- Sam ! Vous êtes superbe… Au point que j'ai une deuxième raison d'avoir besoin d'une douche froide…

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et Jack baissa la tête. Au moment où il commençait à se lever pour se rafraîchir, Sam posa sa main sur son avant bras. Surpris, Jack se retourna vers elle pour voir sa subordonnée s'approcher de lui et déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci…

- Avec plaisir… Bon et bien, ce n'est pas le tout mais, là, une douche s'impose vraiment…

Jack s'éloigna de Sam. Tous les deux avaient un immense sourire sur leurs visages. Jack se tourna et présenta son dos à Sam qui mit ses mains devant ses yeux. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, n'y tenant plus, elle écarta doucement ses doigts pour observer le corps musclé de son supérieur. Sentant son regard sur lui, Jack se retourna juste à temps pour voir les doigts de Sam reprendre leur place d'origine.

- Vous savez Sam, je n'ai rien à vous cacher…

- Je ne…

- Un peu comme moi, vous n'avez « rien » vu, c'est ça ?

Une légère rougeur envahit les joues de Sam ce qui fit sourire Jack un peu plus.

- Vous êtes belle quand vous rougissez Sam, _dit_ _Jack en pénétrant sous le jet d'eau fraîche_.

Sam ne perdait rien de l'eau ruisselant sur le dos puissant de Jack. Sa température corporelle commença à monter en flèche et la température ambiante n'aidait en rien la jeune femme à se calmer… N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et s'approcha du banc. Après avoir déposé sa serviette dessus, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se glissa dos à Jack sous le jet de la douche… Malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau, Jack ressentit immédiatement la chaleur corporelle de sa compagne derrière lui, même si elle ne le touchait absolument pas, et se figea.

- Sam ? Vous êtes où là ?

- Juste là… souffla Sam en posant ses mains sur le dos de son supérieur.

- Sam…

- On a le droit et on le sait tous les deux Jack…

Le ton utilisé par Sam associé à son prénom mirent tous les sens de Jack en émoi. Jack se tourna vers elle, un sourire incertain sur son visage.

- Je te promets que, cette fois, il n'y a aucun virus entre nous.

Ils échangèrent leur premier vrai baiser et, une chose en entrainant une autre, ils s'unirent avec passion. Epuisés mais heureux, Jack et Sam reposaient sur le carrelage du vestiaire à la recherche de la moindre fraîcheur.

- Je t'aime Sam… Depuis le premier jour je crois…

- Le premier jour ?

- Oui, quand tu m'as défié au bras de fer, je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Jack.

Le tout jeune couple resta dans les bras l'un de l'autre à discuter et à profiter de la présence de l'être aimé. Deux heures supplémentaires passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que, d'un coup, un souffle d'air glacé les enveloppa.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- La clim est revenue visiblement…

- Enfin ! … C'est moi où il y a encore un problème ?

- Tu as raison, l'air est glacial !

Au moment où ils se levaient, ils entendirent une clé tourner dans la serrure. Dans le vestiaire, Jack attrapa en quatrième vitesse la serviette abandonnée par Sam un peu plus tôt et entoura la jeune femme avec avant de se précipiter vers son propre casier pour prendre la sienne. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et le Général Hammond, car c'était bien lui, venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sam ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, honteuse, pendant que Jack passait le plus rapidement possible une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de faire face à l'intrus. Son sourire se figea en découvrant son supérieur.

- Voilà qui est intéressant…

- Ce n'est pas…

- Ce que je crois Major ? Oh que si ! C'est exactement ce que je crois !

- …

- En tout cas, il était plus que temps vous deux !

- Je vais tuer Daniel, _siffla Jack entre ses dents_.

- Daniel n'y est pour rien Jack.

- Walter ne peut pas nous avoir enfermés de sa propre initiative…

- C'est un fait.

- Mais qui ?

- Mon Général ?

- Je pense que vous venez de mettre le doigt dessus Major…

- Vous ?

- Oui, moi. Oh avec l'aide de Walter et de Teal'c mais oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai eu marre de vous voir rester inactif alors que de grands peuples se sont battus pour vous ! Je cherchais depuis quelques temps déjà un moyen de forcer le destin et cette canicule s'est révélée être le moyen idéal de mettre mon plan à exécution !

Le général Hammond sourit en voyant les têtes de ses deux officiers. Puis il se détourna et commença à partir avant de s'arrêter pour leur faire face de nouveau.

- Ah oh fait ! Avant de rentrer chez vous, pensez à libérer les docteurs… Nous les avons enfermés dans la réserve de l'infirmerie…

Le général Hammond leur jeta une clé et s'en alla. Le couple se regarda incrédule puis Jack s'approcha de Sam et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Jack !

- Autant en profiter puisqu'on a le droit… Habillons-nous, délivrons Danny Boy et sa belle et rentrons chez nous…

- J'aime beaucoup ce programme…

Tout sourire, Jack et Sam prirent la direction de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la réserve, ils découvrirent Daniel et Janet endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la blouse de la doc leur servant de couverture.

- On fait quoi ? On les laisse dormir ?

Sam hocha la tête et ils s'éclipsèrent. Une heure plus tard, le jeune couple ouvrit doucement les yeux et chacun tomba sur le regard amoureux de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Janet élargisse son champ de vision.

- Je rêve ou la porte est ouverte ?

- Quoi ?

Daniel se retourna brusquement ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur et constata qu'en effet la porte de la réserve était grande ouverte. Cependant, lorsque deux heures et demi plus tôt Janet avait voulu reporter les chiffres sur l'ordinateur, la porte était restée obstinément close ! Son épaule en portait les séquelles…

_- Je vais reporter tout ça sur l'ordinateur, je reviens._

_- D'accord…_

_- Euh… Daniel ? Il semblerait que la porte soit coincée…_

_- Vous rigolez ?_

_- Parce que vous croyez que j'en ai l'air ?_

_Comprenant que sa compagne ne se moquait pas de lui, Daniel s'approcha de la porte et essaya frénétiquement de l'ouvrir. N'y parvenant pas plus, il écarta gentiment Janet, se recula légèrement…_

_- Daniel, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée…_

_- Laissez-moi faire Janet._

_- Mais…_

_Avant que Janet ne puisse aller plus loin, Daniel s'élança contre le battant fermé de la porte. Le choc lui arracha un cri de douleur._

_- Aïe !_

_- Danny ! Oh mon Dieu ! Vous vous êtes fait mal !_

_- Mon épaule…_

_- Laissez-moi regarder…_

_- Aïe !_

_- Danny, si vous m'aviez laissé finir ma phrase, j'aurai pu vous dire que ça ne servait à rien. La porte s'ouvre vers nous et non vers l'infirmerie… Allez, retirer votre t-shirt que je vous soigne._

_L'archéologue s'exécuta tant bien que mal avec l'aide de la doctoresse. Avec tendresse et professionnalisme, Janet banda l'épaule de son compagnon. Mais une fois le soin terminé, elle ne retira pas pour autant ses mains du torse de Daniel. Des frissons les parcourraient…_

_- Merci douce Janet… dit Daniel en se retournant doucement pour lui faire face._

_Une légère rougeur envahit les joues de l'intéressée et Daniel poussa son avantage jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser, timide au début, gagna en profondeur et ils se séparèrent de longues minutes plus tard à bout de souffle._

Ce soir-là, Daniel rejoint Janet à son domicile et profita d'une soirée en famille avec une jeune Cassie. Pendant ce temps, Sam avait rejoint Jack chez lui pour partager un barbecue dans son jardin. Ce soir-là ni les suivants, ni Daniel ni Sam ne rentrèrent chez eux…

**_ FIN _**


End file.
